teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Future Trunks
Trunks (トランクス, Torankusu) is the future son of Vegeta and Bulma, and heir to the Capsule Corporation. In Dragon Ball Z Trunks's existence is pre-dominated by time travel. Four years following the Namek saga, Goku will suffer from a viral heart disease, and die. Since his death is by natural causes, Shenron and Porunga cannot resurrect him. Soon after his death, the Z Fighters will all be killed by Android 18 and Android 17, artificial humans created by Dr. Gero, former technologist of the Red Ribbon Army. In this timeline, only Gohan survives the fate of the Z Fighters. Eventually, as Trunks grows up, Gohan becomes a father figure for his fellow Saiyan, and begins training him. When Trunks is 13, Gohan will be killed by the androids. His death will spark Trunks becoming a Super Saiyan. However, with nobody left to train him, Trunks still is no match for the androids, who let him live so they can continue to toy with him. Fed up with the abuse, Trunks and Bulma work on a time machine. As a cure for Goku's final disease has been discovered by then, the plan is to deliver the cure to Goku in the past. At age 16, Trunks begins his plan. He arrives in the past right when the rebuilt Mecha Frieza arrives on Earth, and kills him and his father, King Cold, with zero effort. He then meets Goku when he arrives back on Earth. He passes a test of honor from Goku, then gives him the medicine. Goku and Piccolo learn Trunks is Vegeta's son, but promise to keep the secret. He returns to find the future unaffected by his changes. He figures out that he only created an alternate timeline. He decides to return to the past to help the fight against the androids personally. Eventually, Cell will appear, forcing him and the other Z fighters to spend time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train for the battle. Trunks is killed by Super Perfect Cell in the Cell Games, but after Gohan defeats Cell, he is revived by Shenron. He ultimately returns to the future where, having advanced by training, he easily defeats Android 18, Android 17 and Imperfect Cell. In a third timeline, Trunks is killed by Imperfect Cell, who steals Trunks' time machine to enter the prime timeline. In DBZ Abridged Thus far, he appears in Episode 18 of TFS Dragon Ball Z Abridged, "It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Saiyan". Vegeta's scream when he finds out Gohan stole his hidden Dragon Ball is so loud and strong that it reaches Earth 20 years later, where Trunks hears it while Bulma is working on his time machine. Trunks makes his first appearance in the DBZA mainstream timeline in Episode 32 "Battlefield Ee-arth". After The cyborg Freeza lands on Earth with his father King Cold, with Freeza proposing a scavenger hunt (normal human heads worth 1 point, Namekians 20, "filthy half-bred saiyan brats" 50, full blooded saiyans "You win!"), Trunks dices the soldiers to bits, coldly asking Freeza "So... How many points are those?" He will undoubtedly play an important part in the next saga of DBZ Abridged, but his personality in the parody is as-yet unknown. Young Trunks is still a few sagas away from appearing. In episode 33 he fought and defeated all of Freiza and King Cold's henchmen effortlessly. Afterwards he told the Z-fighters where Goku will land and they only proceed to follow when he tells them he has snacks.While waiting for Goku he gives out beer,soda and Hetap. Bulma ironically hit on trunks while they were waiting Quotes *"Alright, Mom. Once that time machine is done, I can go back into the past to save Goku, and my fath..." *hears Vegeta's scream from Namek 20 years before* "Daddy?" *"So....How many points are those?" *"So...You must be Frieza"(Pronounced as Frayza). *"Consider that a warning, either leave now or be destroyed." Frieza- "Ooo, is that an ultimatum? I love ultimatums, Here's Mine! Either die to him or die to me!" *"Oh, well if it's a Super Saiyan you're looking for, I'' can fill the part." *"Well Freeza, Look's like you dropped the ball... dropped the ball... dropped..." *Freeza detonates the Supernova* *"Hey guys!" Vegeta- "F**k this guy!" *"Okay, I've got soda, beer, and Hetap" Tien- "Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" Bulma- "Oh well, 5:00 was 10 hours ago"*chugs down beer* *Bulma - "Oh a momma's boy huh? I'll be your mommy." internally ''Aaaaaaaaggghhhhhhhhhhhh!! *"So you're Sun Wukong right mind Damnnit!" *mind "Roll with it." *"Then it's bacon-flavored." *mind "Okay, Trunks, you can do this, he's just a normal guy, just play it cool." *"Father. I hope to get to know you a little bit better next time. Mother. I hope to get to know you a little less." Vegeta- "GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Trivia *Since the events on Namek occured before the moments where the timelines split due to Cell's incursion, Vegeta's scream will be heard on Earth in all possible timelines. *He might be closeted. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans